international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Christine Pepelyan
|birth_place = Yerevan, Armenia |death_date = |origin = |genre = Pop |label = |occupation = Singer |instruments = Vocals |years_active = 1997–present |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Christine Pepelyan born in 22 april 1980, in Yerevan, Armenia, is an Armenian pop singer. In 1997, she graduated a musical school (?) - violin classroom and followed Grigor Zograpa University in Yerevan. In 2005, she followed Yerevan Komitas State Conservatory, jazz department. She is one of the most popular artists in Armenia. She won a national musical festival in 2004 and 2005. She released 2 albums, one DVD and a live album. Biography Her parents mutual life was not settled properly and perhaps that’s why she is their only child. However, a bit other direction took her mother s and her life. Christine’s father was taken into custody when she was still a newly-born baby. And Christine’s mother grew her up alone. Christine was 8 years old when her father came back from prison. Her mother didn?t get married and waited for her husband. But Christine didn’t get anything out of her father’s return. Christine remembers how every evening after the quarrels and skirmishes of her parents she slept in her mother’s arms. She was 11 years old when her parents got divorced and when she was 13 she was informed that her father has died. Don’t think that she remembers her father with vicious or unkind memories. Simply that was how her parents’ and her life were arranged and she told whatever she recollects. Then it was getting harder as time progressed. Those years she considers the period of her enhancement and improvement. Can you imagine a schoolgirl who cannot make neither the choice of good clothes and bags and nor stationery. Though her mother worked all day long, from day to night; she was a babysitter in one house, she did the cleaning in the other house, and anyway everything was the same. Christine didn’t want her mother to feel sad or blue. She recollects how her boots were worn out and in midwinter her feet were wet. But Christine was constantly joking. Mammy I will wrap my feet with cellophane not to get my feet wet, can you imagine? Yeah, mammy, there isn’t a cellophane foot in anywhere. That’s how Christine grew up and now lots of things have changed in her life. Everything is incomparably good. She doesn’t know whether you will believe her or not but there are so many sweet memories in the passed years. In 1997 she graduated from school, and in the same year she entered Yerevan State Song Theatre. She had already finished music school and as she didn’t had extra classes; a good violinist didn’t come out of her. She has sung in many child’s bands, but frankly speaking, she didn’t had an idea that one fine day she will get a salary, her most expensive, the highest and the first wage of $50 USD. Christine purchased a gold chain for her. It was the most precious chain for her. She remembers how happy she was. Now she has great many chains, but the most memorable and unforgettable was the first salary and her small, modest chain. In 1997 she entered Grigor Zohrap University, but as she couldn?t pay the tuition fees she was dismissed from the third course. After working in State Song Theatre for 6 years Christine was informed that she is already unemployed. In 2003, January 13 she was appeared in the street. Frankly speaking she is grateful to the administration of theatre and to all her colleagues in the theatre. Christine learned a lot there, it may sound strange but she is thankful for her unemployment too. There is an old saying. If everything is bad, dramatically bad, you needn?t get disappointed. Every bad is a start of some new good. And a new period started in her life. Contract with P production in the result of the joint work, on January 31, 2004 Christine Pepelyan’s first and long-expected CD was released. However, the biggest dream of her life, how strange it may sound, doesn’t have ties neither with career, nor awards. She dreams of having a healthy family, to love and be loved, and have 4 children. For her it is important to be loved not only as a performer but also to be loved and accepted by people simply as a person. ACTIVITY 1985 - Arevik child’s ensemble 1986 - #114 English specialized secondary school 1986 - Al. Spendiaryan music school, violin classroom 1994-1997 - Jazzel jazz band 1997 - Grigor Zohrap University, faculty of philology, she has studied for three years 1997-2003 Yerevan State Song Theatre 2003 - National Music Awards, she was awarded with the nominations Best Hit and The best newcomer of the year 2004 - January 31, the first CD album 2004 - National Music Awards, she was awarded with the nomination The Best Singer of the Year 2005 - entered Yerevan State Conservatory after Komitas, department of Jazz vocal 2003-2005, 9 video clips are shot She loves whatever she has and she never wants to lose it. Life motto: Let us give our kids happy childhood to enjoy our careless old age. Category:Artists Category:IMF 22 Artists Category:IMF 32 Artists